Bella's Little Monster
by FashionPixie89
Summary: A request for Johnny Emm. Renesmee is grown up and looking to belong. Her parents wish she was still a little girl, while Renesmee wishes they could start treating her as an adult. Lemons/mature language Renesmee/Jacob


**Authors Note:**

**Johnny Emm asked me to look through their series of one shots and to choose one and write the one shot into a full story. It took me almost an entire day to go through, pick through what I liked, what I could work with, and most importantly, what inspired me to continue. It was hard, there were a lot of great ideas I was both willing and eager to start on, but I finally chose this one.**

**Thanks for reading,  
- Fashion Pixie**

The rain was hitting against my face almost violently as I walked myself home from school. Even with my pink rain coat buttoned up and the hood tied, I still found myself growing more and more soaked with each step. My sneakers kicking at the water both noisily and messily. I never usually had to walk home; one of my parents always picked me up before school was out. Parked out front in my father's silver Volvo with the heat blasting to warm my cold, wet skin from the short walk from the school's front doors to the running car.

Today for some reason, the car wasn't out front where it normally was parked. I didn't mind walking home though a bit of a warning would have been nice. I would have at least brought my rain boots or something rather than soaking through another pair of sneakers – not that buying a new pair was really a problem in our family.

Walking up the front steps to the cottage that I, my mother and my father currently lived in, I was greeted with the front door swinging open before I had a chance to reach out and open it myself. My father stood before me, offering me nothing but a hard stare as he stepped to the side, allowing me space to step into the house.

Rain drops slid down my pink rain coat, dripping messily to the hardwood floor. I set my books on the small decorative table by the door, taking the time to kick my sopping sneakers off my soaked feet, and slide my coat off. I always hated how messy the rain was, especially once you came inside soaking wet.

"Where have you been?" My mother's concerned voice filled the small entry way into the cottage, my eyes glancing up to meet hers as I placed my wet coat into a coat hanger and slid it into the closet neatly.

"School."

"School ended an hour ago."

I rolled my eyes, sighing deeply. I hadn't realized the movie I had skipped school to see with a few friends had lasted so long. I figured I'd have been back at the school and waiting for my ride home before either of my parents found out. Of course this explains why my ride wasn't there, I had missed it.

"What movie?" My eyes turned to my father who now spoke. How stupid had I been to forget for the briefest of seconds that my father could read minds. Something I had been aware of since the day of my birth, something I had taught myself to avoid.

"Don't start worrying, dad, I wasn't alone." I ran a hand through my long, now black curls in a frustrated manor, absolutely loathing the way he worried. I couldn't do anything at all without him trailing behind me, making sure I was perfectly safe. Sometimes when I crossed the road I swear I could see him out of the corner of my eye, looking both ways before I went. Perhaps that was just my paranoia. "Five other kids skipped, too."

I watched as my father grabbed the bridge of his nose, something he did when he was frustrated. I never understood why. I'd tried it countless times before, it didn't feel good and it certainly wasn't calming. "That's not the point, Nessie..."

"You're failing school, Renesme." My eyes went to my mother who took the opportunity to interrupt mine and my father's conversation.

"Like it matters! I'm just going to end up repeated the same grades over and over, learning the same subjects until I could teach them better than the teachers, just like you guys."

"Renesme," I watched as my mother started towards me, a finger pointing at me angrily. "You have got to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Everything! Skipping school, leaving to go god knows where with god knows who. And your hair! Why black? You looked perfect the way you were."

I hated this conversation. I had heard it so, so many times before today. I didn't know why dying my hair was such a big idea. I was old enough to make such a small, personal decision on my own, despite what my mother said. Dad, on the other hand, didn't say anything about it. Sometimes when I let myself think around him, I was sure he heard my insecurities surface. Despite my unique state of being; a hybrid, I wished so hard I could be whole. Preferably a vampire, like the rest of my family. Preferably a hair color – either blond or brown, like my family. Instead I wasn't vampire or human, neither blond nor brunette. I was a red haired hybrid. "Jacob likes my hair."

The feel of Jacob's name rolling off my tongue, and the memory of his reaction to my hair instantly brought back that memory. It was only a few short weeks ago that I had chosen to dye my hair for the first time in my life, and immediately after, made my way down to the reservation to show my boyfriend. At first, I was sure he had no idea it was even me, he had to look twice. I liked that, not being classified as the redhead Cullen. I finally fit in.

There were no words, no compliments, nothing. His hands cupped my face and he pressed his lips against mine for what certainly was not the first time in our relationship. Our clothing was stripped from our heated bodies and soon tossed to the floor carelessly. As sad as it was, I was extremely happy that the house belongs to Jacob and only Jacob. Billy had passed away in a fishing accident a few years ago.

I didn't bother letting him toss me to the bed or push me up against the wall like usual. Instead I pushed him back onto the lazy-boy chair, taking charge for the very first time in our relationship. I loved my new hair color; it gave me a new personality. I wasn't the sky, innocent little girl anymore. I was bold. In no time at all I was bouncing up and down on his lap, my black hair streaming down my back and over my breasts. Tossing around gently each time I moved my hips.

"Ness, your hair is so sexy like this."

"It's the same color as yours." And with those words, not only did we both reach our peaks, but I finally fit in.

My father let out a furious roar, his hands covering his eyes as I snapped back to reality. I groaned softly, mentally kicking myself in the ass. How fucking stupid was I for forgetting yet again that he was quite able to see what was going on in my mind. I blamed the hair dye for my lack of mentality lately. I knew he hated when I thought such things. I also knew that he hated that his little girl, his only child was partaking in such activities, especially with someone he basically despised.

"I'm going to the reservation." I reached into the closet, taking my already soaked rain coat back off the hanger where I had placed it. I wasn't exactly feeling like staying home after embarrassing myself by giving my father a mental preview of my sex life. Nor was I willing to stay at home and listen to both him and my mother scold me continuously.

"No you're not, Nessie." I folded my arms over my chest, glaring up at my father. I had always been a very good child, even in my early teenage years. Now that I looked both his and my mother's age, not to mention a good portion of my aunts and uncles, he had no right to start punishing me for acting like an adult. "You're grounded."

"If you're going to ground me for growing up, perhaps I should ask Grandpa Carlisle and Esme to start punishing you, as well. Lord knows you make mistakes, dad, you aren't exactly innocent. Being a jerk to Jacob should earn you an equally as long grounding as whatever you got planned for me." I didn't wait for a response from my father. During my little spiel, I had put my coat back on and now was making my way out of the house angrily. I couldn't run like a vampire, one of the curses of being a hybrid, but luckily no one followed me.

Reaching the treaty line sent a wave of relief through me. Perhaps a part of me assumed someone would reach me before I crossed the line to safety. Sweep me up and force me back home. Crazy how the mind worked sometimes. Perhaps my parents were going to stop bothering me for once and let me live my life myself.

It took me only a few minutes to walk down the dirt road to Jacob's house, a place I spent a good portion of my time as it was. I was barely in the yard when I seen my favourite werewolf charging at me in human form, tackling me to the ground. I laughed loudly, letting him have his little alpha male moment.

The moment we reached the ground, he was pressing his lips against mine, and I returned the affectionate kiss. Jacob's lips always had a sweet, woodsy taste. His tongue danced along my bottom lip teasingly, though pulled back just as quickly. I stared up at him with a big smile as he stared right back down at me. "Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Of course. I always miss you when you're not with me."

"Cut the lovey-dovey crap." I smirked up at him, letting him know I was only joking with him. I adored him all the more when he was in these little moods. "We have a problem." Reaching a hand up to him, I let it graze against his perfect cheek, sharing the images of the fight I had with both of my parents just before arriving.

"You feel bad for them" His words weren't a question, it was factual.

"I caused it. I've been trouble for them since I was born, it seems... I almost killed my mother; I made the Volturi come for my entire family..." I had no idea I was crying, the tears mixed with the rain fooling me into thinking I had managed to force them back. I realized I hadn't when his fingers reached down to wipe them from my face.

"Baby, don't cry..." His words were a soft whisper, almost lost in the sound of the rain hitting the leaves in the trees surrounding us. "Here, let's get you inside."

Jacob stood to his feet before reaching back down and grabbing both of my hands. He lifted me easily to my feet, swiping his hands against my body gently in an attempt to get rid of any debris from the ground that had stuck to my soaked rain coat. Immediately after, he lifted me up easily into his arms and brought me into the house.

Setting me down onto the sofa, he slowly pulled my coat from my body and tossed it carelessly onto the back of a chair. "Do you need anything?"

"Well, there is something I wanted to talk to you about, if that counts as wanting something..." I repositioned myself, making enough space for him to sit down on the sofa beside me. The look of confusion and worry painted across his face was far too adorable.

"What is it, Ness?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately..." I stopped. I couldn't say it. With a soft sigh, I closed my eyes and placed my hand against his cheek for the second time today. I smiled as he gasped in reaction to what I was thinking about.

I took my hand away shyly, biting on my bottom lip gently. "I'm sorry, Jake... I shouldn't have, I should have asked, or... brought it up soo-" I cocked an eyebrow as he placed his large hand over my mouth, effectively silencing me.

"You are the most amazing woman in the world..."

I couldn't help but smile at his compliment, a soft blush taking up residency on my normally pale cheeks. "So, you think it's a good idea?"

"Do you?"

I cocked an eyebrow in displeasure, shaking my head. I hated when he did that. "Jacob Black, you have a brain of your own. Use it!"

He shot me that same smirk he got when he knew he had done or said something bad and got caught and rolled his eyes humorously. It was one thing to do something that irritated me accidently, but to do it purposely was another. Perhaps I'd have been angrier if he wasn't so damn cute. "Yes. Yes, I think it's a good idea, but will they?"

"I guess there's really only one way to find out. Do you have a pen and a piece of paper? Preferably not the wrappings of something your supper came in." I smirked at him, knowing he hated when I made little digs like that. It's what he got for doing something I hated so horribly.

I watched as he sighed, obviously not enjoying the fact I was basically asking him to remove himself from the comfortable position on the sofa by my side. I watched him walk across the living room, rummaging around the mess he refused to clean in search of the two things I had requested. It took him a few moments to locate both, walking sluggishly back to me, dragging his bare feet along the floor.

I smiled in gratitude as he handed me both the pen and clean sheet of paper, motioning to him with my finger to turn around. I believe he got the idea, instantly turning so that his broad, muscular back was facing me before sitting on the floor. I placed the piece of paper on the middle of his back, taking a deep breath as I used Jacob's muscular body as a desk.

Dear Mom & Dad,

I have decided to stay with Jacob for a while. Unless you start to treat me like the adult I am, I won't come back. Please have Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie deliver my things to the treaty line as soon as possible. I'll have Seth there to collect them. I hope you can respect my decision.

-Renesmee

I let the pen linger on the last letter of my name, almost regretting writing the letter. It seemed to be another way of hurting them, though it had to be done. Things would be so much easier if we had a bit of time apart, and things would be so much better afterwards when they came to their senses and respected me as a young woman, rather than a young child.

I smiled as Jake pulled away, turning around to face me, though still sitting on the floor before me. I set the piece of paper on my lap, careful not to crinkle it. "So," I smirked, trying to use the sexiest voice that I could muster. "Where will I be sleeping?"

Jacob smirked, letting out a soft growl as he quickly stood to his feet. His hands wrapped around my waist, hoisting me up into his massive arms. "I think that you know damn well that you won't have time to sleep anymore." He kissed me gently as he walked us to his room. Our room.

My body jumped slightly at the loud sound the door made as Jacob kicked it off the hinges and threw me onto the bed. By the time I looked up, his clothes were ripped from his body and already laying on the floor. Letting my eyes trail south of his face, I had seen that "Jakey" was ready to play. I used to call it "Little Jakey", but I decided that was an insult, and very... very far from the truth.

I kept my eyes on his as he stood in front of me, shooting him a glare as his large hands found the fabric of my simple shirt, ripping it from my body. "Hey! I liked that shirt..." I gave him a soft pout that was instantly wiped from my lips as his crashed into mine. His large body crawled up and over mine, his hands tugging my pants down my long legs while his lips moved in time with mine.

"I see your still not wearing panties." His words were a soft mumble through our heated kiss. I smirked against his lips at his words.

"They just get in the way." His hand snaked between my milky white thighs, grabbing my crotch which caused me to yelp in surprise. Of course, this earned a laugh from Jacob as he placed a single peck against my lips.

"Mmm, so wet for me, Ness." Foreplay always made me quite embarrassed. It wasn't that I was self conscious or shy... Wait, actually, it was. Luckily, I had my special little ability to persuade him into other, more satisfying activities.

Reaching up, I brushed my hand against his cheek, letting him see a fond memory of me on my hands and knees. Doggy style was one of his favourite positions, especially as a werewolf. Of course, I never ceased to find the humour in that. A soft groan from him proved to me he found something in that image as well, however, it certainly wasn't humour.

Jacob's hands reached down to my bare hips, easily flipping me over. He kept his hands on my hips as he pulled them up, parting my legs with his knee. I pushed myself up into my hands, his instantly finding my breasts the moment I did.

I let out a soft scream as he thrust himself into me, feeling my body instantly stretch upon the contact to accommodate his size. Tonight wasn't about taking our time, locating pleasure little by little or placing loving kisses against each other's bodies. It was primal and animalistic. A pure way to release the stress and frustration we had gained today.

I slammed my hips back against his, moaning profanities (along with his name) beneath my breath. It certainly didn't take long for me to reach my orgasm, my soaked walls clenching around him as he thrust into me a few more times before filling me with his cum. It was obvious that we both needed this release. Already the atmosphere around us felt better.

We barely had time to catch our breath; Jacob hadn't even pulled out before we heard a knock on the front door. "It looks like Seth's here..." I let out a soft sigh, finally catching my breath.

"Already?"

"Alice."

"Do you think they'll agree?" He pulled out of me, jumping off the bed as he pulled his ants back on. I lay down on the bed, running a hand through my dark hair as I watched him.

"I hope so." Following his lead, I grabbed Jacob's t-shirt and my pants from the floor, sliding them onto my small body. Climbing off the bed, I followed him out of our bedroom and to the front door.

"Here goes nothing."


End file.
